When preparing to construct a road, sidewalk, driveway, path, or similar surface, the engineer, contractor, or surveyor is routinely faced with the problem of ensuring that the surface is properly leveled and otherwise appropriately configured. Often a stringline is used as a guide to set the proper horizontal and vertical distances in relation to the surface being constructed. Stakes or rods are planted in the ground adjacent to the construction surface. Brackets or clamp guides are connected to the rods. A stringline is then run between the brackets or clamps, along the periphery of the surfaces, the stringlines set at the proper vertical and horizontal distances above the surfaces. The brackets or clamps must be adjusted independently to ensure for proper setting of the stringline. Examples of such systems are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,231,156, 5,035,384, and 5,492,294.
However, the clamps or brackets which are disclosed in these prior systems have a number of drawbacks. For instance, since many clamps or brackets are often needed when there is a large roadway surface to be laid out, a stringline guide device, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,156, is quite impractical in use. First, such a device is overly complex in configuration and thus cumbersome to adjust, especially given the number of devices which require adjustment. Also, guide devices of this configuration are more difficult and expensive to manufacture. Other guide devices, shown for instance in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,035,384 and 5,492,294, have these similar drawbacks and also are not adapted to readily and directly accept and maintain a stringline in position.
It is thus the object of the present invention to overcome the limitations and disadvantages of prior stringline guide systems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stringline guide system which is simple in configuration and use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stringline guide system which is easily and quickly adjustable on the rod or stake used in the system.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a stringline guide system which directly holds and maintains the line and thus allows easy and quick adjustment of the line on the rod.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a stringline guide system which securely holds and maintains a line by the use of a vertically and horizontally adjustable collar with grooves which can compress the line.
It is still further object of the present invention to provide a stringline guide system which are all times securely holds all types of lines, including string, twine, wire, fishing line, tubing and other normally used construction lines.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stringline guide system which is simple and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The present invention relates to a stringline guide system for setting required vertical and horizontal distances, while laying out and preparing a road, sidewalk, driveway or similar construction surface. The system is adapted for use with string, twine, wire, fishing line, tubing, a or other similarly and commonly used construction type lines. Circular collars are positioned on the marking rods or stakes of the system. The collars have internal and external surfaces and are mounted on the rods or stakes at and through their interior surfaces. The collars are adjustably mounted on the rods by wing nuts extending through the collars to the rods. The collars have dual grooves which substantially encircle the exterior surface of the collar. The grooves are configured to accept and maintain the stringline, thus securing the lines in position on the collars. Stringlines with external diameters which approximate the width of the grooves can be compressed within the grooves for added securing ability. In an alternative embodiment, the collar can include transverse grooves which interconnect the dual grooves, allowing the line to extend from one groove to another. The stringline system permits easy and ready adjustment of individual collars, which assists in the setting of proper distances.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The string line guide system itself, however, both as to its design, construction, and use, together with additional features and advantages thereof, are best understood upon review of the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.